Life As We Know It
by Violana
Summary: Roxas has just joined the organization and is trying to find his place. He believes he can feel and soon finds out the others can feel around him as well. Although, not everyone wants to feel, but some want to more then others. Akuroku and others.
1. First Day

Sadly, I own nothing. Sorry for grammar errors! Hope you enjoy the read. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have just entered into an organization of Hell. After our so called leader, Xemnas explained to me that the Organization's goal was to collect enough hearts to make Kingdom Hearts, he was on his marry way. Thus, leaving me behind to be interrogated by the three members that had already caught on that I was a new member. A man with pinkish hair was first to introduce himself.

"I am Marluxia. Call me Mar Mar or Marly, whatever you prefer!" He exclaimed and offered his hand in greeting but I refused him. Something about the guy turned me off. My refusal to not shake his hand did not offend him in the least.

"I'm Roxas." I stated blandly, and his expression was still as excited as before.

"Ohh! Nice to meet you Roxy!"

"It's Roxas. Not Roxy." I corrected him. I never wanted this fruit calling me 'Roxy' ever again. Now all I hoped was that all the members were not as much as an oddball as this so called Marluxia. I hated when men were overly flamboyant.

Then the other two members approached from the sidelines. One had long grayish black hair pulled into a ponytail with a scar on this face. The other had blonde hair with two tail like strands sticking out. The man with the ponytail spoke first.

"Aye Man! I'm Xigbar." He offered his hand to shake and this time I accepted the greeting because he was a little more on the normal side.

"A nice firm handshake. I like that in a man." Xigbar stated while my vision shifted to the other unnamed organization member.

"This is Larxene. He's kind of pissy so watch your back." Xigbar chuckled and Larxene glared at him.

"Fuck off Xigbar." Larxene hissed, and then her angered expression redirected on me.

"I'll have you know I don't have a cock!"

"That is because you got if cut off, remember?" Marluxia retorte. Xigbar snickered and Larxene's face flushed with anger and she looked about ready to attack the two of them.

"DO YOU WANT MORE SCARS, YOU ARROGANT BAST- "

"ANYWAYS, I'm Roxas. It is nice to meet you." I decided to cut her off because I didn't feel like dealing this bullshit.

I then decided I had spent enough time getting to know these three members for now, so I shoved past them.

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" Marluxia questioned and grabbed me by the hood of my cloak.

"Exploring. Now let me go." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"I will come with you! I will show you everything you need to know!" He offered, but I didn't want him near me.

"No. That will be fine Marluxia. I am going on my own."

"Please Roxas?" He whined.

"No. Leave it." Then I walked away before he had the chance to say anything else and I was surprised he did try to follow me.

The castle was very clean and very white. It smelt like industrial cleaning products but I didn't mind. Better that is smelt clean then dirty. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to be doing or going. Xemnas hadn't been very clear on that. After a while I came to a door with a note posted on it. It was addressed to me. I grabbed it hastily and hoped it was a death sentence.

**Roxas**,

_**Behind this door is your room. Sorry, but we had an incident last week and you will have a few roommates for awhile. Make yourself at home.**_

_-__**Xemnas**_

_Great, roommates._ I thought to myself and loved the fact that I was left to find my room by myself. Holding my breath I turned the door handle and slowly opened the door. More white. What a surprise. There was a few band posters up on the walls, a queen sized bunk bed, and a single bed all stuffed into this tiny room. Soft music played from the lower bunk that happened to have a curtain pulled around the entire bunk, effectively blocking me from seeing who played what I assumed was a guitar. I flopped onto the single bed and closed my eyes. It felt weird to be moving into this place and have none of my own personal possessions. I also wondered what exactly I was getting myself into. Kingdom Hearts? Nobodies? I'm a Nobody I understand that, but I never knew there was something I could do get my heart back. Although, I swear I can feel. Not much, but in some situations I believe I feel a very faint amount of emotion, just enough to know it is there. Or maybe I am just crazy and remember what it feels like to feel. I hated thinking about this stuff, it only confused me. Maybe I was in denial that I couldn't feel or have emotions. I didn't understand what exactly the truth was. So I forced my eyes open; I had to do something before I went insane thinking about this. To my luck the guitar stopped and I heard shuffling on the bed, and the curtain began to open. A man with brown mullet type hair cut emerged from the bottom bunk.

"HOLY CRAP!" The man jumped as he saw me. I guess I took him off guard. He was only in a pair of white boxer briefs.

"Nice panties." I smirked as he looked down dumbfounded.

"Eh, sorry. I just woke up from my afternoon delight awhile ago. I didn't hear you come in." He said while a huge blush crept across his face. I didn't know how to react to what he told me and I wasn't exactly sure what he meant. Did he jack off? Or did he actually get some? I wasn't about to ask, and it didn't seem like anyone else was in this room.

"I'm Roxas by the way." I stated with a nod of my head watching the other organization member pull his pants and cloak on.

"I'm Demyx." He smiled back while zipping up the zipper on his cloak.

"By the way that bed is taken. You get the top bunk." Demyx said while approaching the bed I was sitting on.

"Please tell me Marluxia isn't our roommate?" I questioned and Demyx laughed.

"No, Marluxia isn't our roommate. Thank god. The fag never shuts the hell up." Demyx chuckled.

"Our roommate is Larxene." He added and then sat down beside me on the bed.

"I've met her already. She seemed kind of 'pissy'." I stated, and gave a soft smile toward Demyx. He was looking back at me with a huge grin.

"Constant PMS is all I can say. Just don't piss her off if you don't think you can take her." He playfully gave me a soft punch. I was thankful I met Demyx. He seemed like the only normal one here so far. I also admit he did have a certain amount of sex appeal.

"So, what do you guys do for fun in this place?" I questioned while I let myself fall back onto the bed.

"Usually tonight everyone goes Luxord's bar, which is appropriately named Luxord's." He stated with a smile.

"I guess that could be fun. When are you leaving?"

"I am not going tonight. I am going out with my boyfriend." He blushed again, and now I knew my answer to my early curiosity of what exactly afternoon delight was. Although, I was kind of upset that he wasn't coming.

"Well, if we don't get back to late. I'll go see what is happening at the bar. Sound good?" Apparently, that fact that I was upset showed on my face, which I didn't mean to happen because his words were soothing and he grasped my shoulder in comfort.

"Ya, that sounds good." I smiled back with a soft blush, hoping he didn't notice. Then all of a sudden he was on his feet.

"Well I have to go! Luxord's is on the fifth floor. It isn't too hard to find." Before I could even say bye he was out the door and I was all by myself again. I really didn't want to grace everyone with my presence at this bar. Although, I didn't have much else to do and I didn't want to be alone in this room all night.

I found the bar with relative ease, and compared to the rest of the castle the bar was nice. It wasn't white. It had hard wood flooring and dark colored walls that had a man like feel to it. A few poker tables sat in various areas of the open space along with a pool table. Behind the bar was a man with blonde hair and a well trimmed goatee. I am guessing this is Luxord. Xigbar was sitting at the bar with two other men I didn't know. Taking a deep breath I sighed and walked up to the group of black cloaked men.

"Hey." I greeted them casually as I walked up behind them and Xigbar spun around in his chair holding a pint of beer.

"ALO ROXAS!" He greeted me with too much excitement and held up his beer in greeting.

"How nice of you to join us! This is Zexion and Xaldin." Zexion had emo fringe type hair cut that was for some reason dyed blue and Xaldin was a big guy with black dreads.

"Take a seat beside me Roxas!" Xigbar exclaimed and shoved Zexion out of the bar stool to his left.

"You could have asked me to move you drunk!" Zexion hissed and sat down to the left of me as I took his old spot. Then the bartender approached with a beer in his hand and stopped in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Roxas, this one is on the house. I'm Luxord by the way."

"Thanks and it is nice to meet you too!" I smiled genuinely at him then Luxord turned to Zexion.

"Do you want another glass of red wine Zexion?" Zexion nodded and with a few minutes he returned with a glass of red wine.

The five of us chatted for about two hours and I got to know everyone a little better. Apparently Xaldin is a great cook and Zexion has a problem with smelling things. I was now on my fifth beer and I starting to feel pretty good and was opening up more.

"So I met Demyx, my roommate today. Larxene is my other roommate."

Xigbar who was very intoxicated by now was the first to say something to my statement.

"AYE! Where that is…where is that lollygagger? H-he should be playing the gui-tar for us! That bitch!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the drunken Xigbar.

"He is with his boyfriend." I replied and Zexion gave me a strange look. I am guessing he was surprised about me starting to open up. Or maybe he was analyzing me. I didn't know.

"I like when he plays the Sitar better." Xaldin added in randomly.

"DAMMIT AXEL. We could be lisss-tening to some tunes right now. BUT OH NO. They have to be out sexing it up somewhure!" I chuckled softly as Xigbar slurred his words. Then out of nowhere an arm was draped around my neck along with Xigbar's.

"Hello boys! Have we had a few?" It was Larxene and she had a rather devilish smirk across her lips.

"Hey NO COCK!" Xigbar greeted. Xaldin waved in greeting but Zexion made no attempt at acknowledging her. It seemed Larxene had ignored Xigbar's comment.

"How about a game of poker?" She offered and Xigbar smirked.

"Sounds good." Xaldin agreed, and Xigbar poked Larxene on the chest.

"Le… Let's make that strip poker. I haven't seen a pair of boobs in simply ages!" Xigbar joked and Larxene grinned while shoving his arm back to him.

"Going to try out heterosexuality again Xig?"

"Ah, fuck no! I jus…t forget what boobs look like!"

I was nervous about playing. Public nudity was never something I was very comfortable with. I also knew Larxene had an advantage over us because she was clearly sober. Thank god for alcohol.

To my benefit Demyx entered the bar and I felt a goofy drunk smile cross my features.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" He questioned while he ordered a beer and took a seat at the poker table.  
"Were gunna get to schee Larx's boobs Dem! Are you excited?" Xigbar grabbed Demyx in a head lock and Demyx smirked while trying not to spill his beer.  
"I can pretend to be." I liked his witty reply and I really hoped he would be playing.

"You in?" Zexion finally broke his silence and asked Demyx.

"Ya, I guess." He nodded and Xigbar huffed a laugh.

"Ooooo. What would Axel think?" Larxene teased  
"I'm sober, Xig's smashed. Roxas, Xaldin, and Zexion are feeling it. I can tell. I think I have a little advantage." Demyx defended him and Larxene smirked.

"Oh, I know. It _is_ Axel. He wouldn't care. Don't get all defensive on me Dem, but you do suck at poker! So whoever is completely naked first loses. Everyone else wins!"

"GREAT!" Xigbar exclaimed and I gulped.

"So let the god damn game begin already!" Zexion growled in drunken anger.

To my benefit I had a great poker face and Demyx didn't. After ten or so rounds I had only taken off one boot. I lost to Xigbar who had raised me one boot. Larxene lost to me a few times. Now she sat in her bra, pants, gloves, and socks. Xaldin had no cloak on, Zexion had no gloves on, and Xigbar had no shoes or gloves on. Demyx on the other hand was sitting in his white briefs with his gloves and one sock still on. Now on my eleventh beer in three and a half hours he was starting to look really hot.

Now it was Larxene's time to shine. In the second half of the game I lost my cloak. Xigbar was sitting in just his pants. Xaldin lost his gloves, and Zexion lost his shoes. Demyx toned body was only adorned in his white boxer briefs. It was Xaldin's deal and everyone had folder except Demyx and me. I had the ten, queen, and ace of Spades. Two cards short of a Royal Flush!

"I check." Demyx smirked and I decided I better was well. The Jack of Spades came up and all I needed now was the king.

"I raise you. Whoever loses gets naked." Demyx smirked

He must have had a good hand since he had been folding right away for the last little while. I knew it was a huge risk and if I didn't get the king I would most likely lose with my high card. Although, my anxiety of public nudity had drowned with my drunkenness so I went with the risk.

"Deal." I held my breath as Xaldin flipped the cards. Everyone was completely silent but excited as the next three cards were flipped up. The king of spades was the last card he flipped.

"Oh ya!" I laid my cards on the table, and jumped up from my chair and it fell backwards.

"Take it off Dem!" I looked at him feeling victorious and his cheeks flared red.

"Well you don't see that every day!" Xigbar chimed. The suspense seemed to have sobered him up a little.

Demyx pulled off his boxers in a shy manner and my drunkenness would allow me to peak a little. It was my victory after all. Then I sat back down.

"It's bigger than I thought." Xigbar said under his breath towards me and I chuckled.

"That is very nice Dem, but I think I am going to go to bed." Larxene then put on the rest of her clothes and left the bar without saying anything more.

"I think I am going to head out too." Demyx was still bright red and it was upsetting that he was going to put his clothes back on.

"Later Dem." I smirked and he waved to the lot of us before he left.

I decided I would stay up a little longer with Xigbar, Zexion, and Xaldin because I still riding the high of my victory. I was happy with how the night turned out.

"LUXORD! I wanna buy a dru…ink! For my friend Roxas here! What you want squirt?" He put his arm around me and I thought for a moment.

"A tequila shot please?" Then Xaldin turned to me and Xigbar smiled.

"Good choice." Xaldin complimented.

"He's a true man! Make that six LUX! Tree… THREE for Rox and three for me!" Xigbar said then handed me the shots Luxord had brought to us. I did them without thinking.

"To bad Dem left." Zexion sighed and Xigbar hit the table with his hand.

" You saw the man naked! Isn't that en…enough? Get over him Zex!" Xigbar growled as Zexion frowned.

"He ALWAYS complains about how Axel doesn't appreciate him!" Zexion said with fury in his voice and Xaldin looked at Xigbar already knowing he would have something to say.

"Axel doesn't appreciate anything and he never will. If Dem wants to put up with that he will. Axel is more fun then you anyways Zex." Xigbar winked at Zexion and Xaldin shook his head.

"I can see where you are coming from Zexion." Xaldin began,

"Although, I think you should really let him go. How long ago has it been? Two and a half year since you guys dated?"

My curiosity was through the roof. Oh the drama.

"So you see Roxas. Zex and Dem dated for quite a while a long freaking time ago. Dem broke up with him because he is a whiny smelling obsessed emo bitch that made him shower three times a day because his nose is sensitive. About a year later Dem and Axel started dated and have been dating for a year and some now. Overall I think Zex is just jealous because Axel the virginity robber got Dem's instead of him." Xigbar filled me without even having to ask.

"Hmm, interesting." Was all I could manage to say. I couldn't say I liked Demyx. I didn't know him well enough. I just thought he was hot. I guess only time could tell. I hated when I ended up liking men who were already taking. Day dreaming gets boring after awhile.

Finally I decided to say my goodbyes and head back to my room. I hoped Larxene and Demyx would already be asleep. It was three in the morning. Once I had finally staggered back to the room I opened the door to see pitch black. As I entered I bumped into an anonymous figure and my eyes adjusted to the dark to see what it was. They made out the shady outline of an organization member that was on the leaner side with some sort of crazy spiky haircut.

"Sorry." The voice whispered slightly irritated.

"It's okay." I mumbled back and crawled up onto the top bunk wanting sleep more anything at the moment.

"Come back Axel!" Demyx's shrill but hushed voice came from underneath me. The tall figure at the door way stopped and sighed. My curiosity was spiked again and I gained some sudden energy. I wondered what was going on. Axel turned around and crawled back into the bunk below me with Demyx.

"You could at least be a little jealous!" Demyx whispered with anger. I listened carefully to catch every word. I assumed he was on about Axel not appreciating him.

"Sorry, I cannot feel… Remember." Demyx huffed at his comment.

"You can remember what it was like. You should remember that if you had a heart you'd be jealous. Zex was there!" Demyx exclaimed. His voice was rising in volume a bit now.

"Even if I had a heart Demy, I wouldn't be jealous. I wasn't a jealous person. Can we _please_ drop this?"

"But Ax-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO. FUCK AND MAKE UP. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Larxene cut in and I jumped slightly. Axel chuckled at the comment.

"I agree with you Larx." Axel's laughing stopped and then I hoped to god they wouldn't go through with it. I was right above them for crying out loud!

"Stop it Axel." Demyx whined. I could hear them struggling below and Demyx complained some more before he finally gave into his hormones and I could hear him softly agree to go along with Axel. The bed started to creak in rhythm, and I could hear hushed moans of pleasure from below me. I was kind of jealous, but I only wanted Demyx's body as of now. I tried to think of something else as they grew nosier but I couldn't get sex out of my mind. Soon I found I was pleasuring myself. Their moans and rhythm of the bed only fueled me. I knew I was going to feel sick about myself in the morning but too much alcohol mixed with the moans of Demyx were too much for me to withstand. Damn tequila. I finished before them and they finished soon after me and I drifted off into sleep within minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! I know I have horrible grammar and I am sorry for that. I hope to edit some of my errors and upload this again when I get the chance. Comments are appericated! :)


	2. Note: Avoid Swimming With Hot Guys

Chapter Two! Yay. If you have made it this far I hope you liked the first chapter! Anyways, hope you enjoy the second chapter.

I own nothing! Except for Roxa's heart... which Axel really owns... If he had one!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up to Axel saying goodbye to Demyx before he left the room. I got an eyeful of his vibrant red hair. It was just high enough up for me to see it past the top bunk before he got out the door. Absentmindedly I wondered what time it was. I had a feeling it was about eleven o'clock. I sat up in the top bunk and almost hit my head on the ceiling and looked around viciously for a clock. Finally my eyes found one sitting on Larxene's night stand. It read 10:08 a.m. It was surprisingly earlier then I though and much to my surprise I was hardly hung over; just a little thirsty.

I climbed down from the top bunk and pulled my checkered pajama pants off and put my cloak, pants, and other accessories on as quickly as possible because Demyx and Larxene were still in here sleeping. My stomach growled and I wondered what way it was to the kitchen. If I remembered correctly it was on the second floor and was rather hard to miss.

To my luck the kitchen was on the second floor and sat down beside Xigbar who was chowing down an omelet.

"Good morning." I greeted blandly. Then Xaldin approached me with a frying and put another omelet on Xigbar's plate.

"Would you like something?" He offered and I looked at the Omelet that was just put in front of Xigbar to devour. It did look rather delicious.

"I'll have what Xig has. Please and thank you." I gave him a soft smile.

"Aw, nice manners Rox!" Xigbar managed to say through bites of his food.

"Okay! One Western omelet coming up." Xaldin then turned from the table and went back to the stove to begin cooking me my food. As I waited, Marluxia entered the kitchen and sat across from Xigbar and me. He was wearing a goofy grin across his face and I gave him a small glare.

"I hear our new member is delightfully good at poker?!" He questioned me with a wink. I ignored him and he shook his head.

"XIG! Roxas is a big meanie! Marluxia complained and Xigbar coughed on his food as he laughed.

"Well you see Mar Mar, he just KNOWS better than to be seen associating with you!" I nodded my head in agreement with Xigbar and a smirk crept across my face.

"Well then." Marluxia huffed.

"I'll remember that the one day you need me Roxy!" He exclaimed and I shook my head. For some reason I did have a bad feeling this was going to come back to bite me in the ass. The next person to enter the kitchen was Zexion and Larxene. Both of then sat down without saying anything but eventually Marluxia and Larxene engaged in conversation. Soon after Xaldin brought me my Western omelet and I gave him a warm smile along with my thanks. It had been a long time since I had gotten a homemade breakfast or any other meal. I grabbed my fork and took a big bite. It was delicious. I was about half way done my meal when this Axel character walked in. Xigbar was immediately distracted and put down a piece of toast he was now eating.

"Axel my bud. I am ever surprised! I didn't know it was that BIG or I would have gone for it." Xigbar chuckled as he teased Axel. I assumed he was talking about Demyx's 'parts'. Axel smirked before he replied,

"Well, I am glad I could share his glorious body with the world!" He joked back and Zexion glared at him, but Axel didn't seem to notice and walked up to me.

"You must be that new individual who bestowed this wonderful gift among the others. I'd like to shake the hand of the Nobody who accomplished that!" Axel then offered his hand to shake and Xigbar cheered. I took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Axel did seem like a fun guy, like Xigbar said last night in his drunkenness. As I took my hand back I looked up at Axel's face. His features were truly unique and sharp. His bright green eyes look back at me. Under his eyes was two reverse raindrop tattoos. I thought it seemed like a rather odd place to get a tattoo, but he pulled it off. Axel held my gaze for awhile longer and I wondered if he was trying to scan my soul for my intentions with Demyx. I didn't really get that vibe from him though. I believe he was just curious about me as a new member of the organization. Eventually our gaze parted and he took a seat on Xigbar's other side.

Xaldin served everyone else their favorite foods as I finished mine. Then I wondered what exactly I was going to do today. I was slowly coming to the realization that I was a little short on munny. I bought a few of those drinks last night myself and I was short on change to begin with. My thoughts about my lack of munny were cut short when Demyx walked through the door and into the kitchen. Xigbar hooted and hollered and everyone looked up and made a scene. Demyx just blushed and made his way to Axel's side and Axel grabbed him around his waist.

"Ever considered prostitution hunny? You'd make a fortune!" Axel teased him, and Demyx only blushed harder.

"I have a job filing Xemnas' documents, thank you very much!" Demyx defended himself as it gave me an idea. Maybe I would be able to help him file and make some extra cash. I decided I'd ask him when the time was right. After everyone has finished their meal Demyx announced that he was going back to his room and left. I decided to wait a few minutes before leaving myself, not wanting to seem too excited to follow him. So after five minutes I excused myself from the table and returned to the room.

Demyx was sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk with the curtain open. He was playing his sitar softly, and his fingers plucked at the strings with ease. The melody was elegant and calming and I joined him on the bed. He continued to play but his eyes shifted to look at me with a questioning look. I felt a small blush creep upon my cheeks.

"Do you need any help filing?" I blurted out, trying not to sound dumb.

"I need some extra cash. I spent a lot of what little I had last night on booze." I explained and Demyx nodded his head.

"Sure, I could use the extra help. Xemnas is always drowning to paperwork." Demyx smiled and then looked back down at his sitar.

"We start in two hours." He added and I nodded my head. I sat there for awhile beside him, listening to him play. He was good, I'll admit that.

After a long relaxing moment of listening to his music, Demyx stopped playing and set the Sitar aside. Then he stood and shuffled through a few drawers and pulled out what looked like a pair of swimming trunks.

"I am going to go to the pool. Would you like to come?" He undressed in front of me and yanked the swimming trunks on. I was slightly taken off guard but I guess from last night it didn't matter anymore. I have seen it all anyways.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" He yelled and ran out the door. There was one problem with this. I didn't have any swimming trunks. I would have to improvise. I was wearing black boxer briefs under my clothing as of the moment but I had something better. I opened the drawer of clothes that was given to me yesterday. For some reason Xemnas thought black and white checkered stuff would suit me. So I grabbed a pair of checkered boxers and switched from boxer briefs to just boxers. Then I dashed out the door, but then there was the problem of finding the pool. It just so happened another member I wasn't introduced to yet was walking by. I shyly approached him, not wanting to piss this guy off. He was huge.

"Umm, hey. Which way it is to the pool?" I questioned and he looked down at me with intense eyes. His brownish short hair was styled oddly like everyone else's.

"It is on the tenth floor." He stated bluntly, and I nodded my head.

"Thank you, the names Roxas." I stated and he nodded his head.

"Lexaeus." He replied and I took off towards the stairs.

After another ten minutes I finally found the pool room and Demyx was already in the pool.

"Finally slow poke!" He exclaimed and I jumped straight into the pool submerging myself completely in the water then resurfacing a moment later.

"Well, I didn't know where it was. I am new here you know!" I replied back with excitement in my voice.

The both of us splashed around for while and we rough housed a little. After about half an hour we got bored of our games and just floated around on our backs. Neither of us were saying much and I was lost in thought again. Then in the quietness of the pool room Demyx's voice finally shattered that quietness.

"Being a Nobody sucks." He stated and swam to the shallow end of the pool and leaned against the wall.

"Not being able to feel anything. I hate it. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't remember what it was like." He continued and I shifted from floating on my back to a swimming position and then swam to him. I debated telling him that I thought I actually did feel but I thought he would just laugh in my face. So I decided it was best not to tell him.

"Just don't think about it. It is what I do." I stated as I shifted to lean against the pool wall beside him. Demyx sighed.

"I try but sometimes it is just so hard not to." I nodded my head in agreement with him.

"I know what you mean." I added in and he looked at me. My heart started to race as his blue eyes stared back into mine. He slowly shifted so he was in front of me and his hand slipped under my jaw and lifted my face so it would reach his lips. His sly movements made me excited and I leaned up into the kiss and he used his toned body pushed me hard against the pool's wall. We kissed frantically he started to shift his hand under the waist band of my boxers. I grabbed his arm and pulled it out and broke off the kiss. I swear I felt it. Hardly, but it was there. Guilt. _Demyx has a boyfriend_ I told myself, and I didn't want to get on back terms with the Organization on my second day. Demyx's cheeks flushed as I rejected him and he backed away from me. Without saying anything else he got out of the pool and started ruffling a towel through his wet hair. My eyes then followed him out of the room.

I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with myself. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to go do the filing with him anymore because it would be horrible if it was awkward. I really need the munny though, and I was running out of time to figure out what I wanted to do. I knew I had about forty five minutes to figure out what I was doing. After I had floated around in the pool for awhile longer I decided I better go with Demyx and make some munny, no matter how awkward it would be.

So I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel that was left behind and wrapped it around my waist. I was preparing myself as I walked back to the room for what would lie ahead of me. As reached the door of the room I sighed and turned the knob then entered. Demyx was laying on his bed with Axel, the curtain still open. I could feel Axel's gaze on me immediately and I gulped.

"Hey Roxas!" He greeted and dared to look at him. Surprisingly he was all smiles and Demyx waved a hand in greeting towards me, but there wasn't much expression on his face. I was thankful he didn't tell Axel. Would the guy kill me? Or was he actually as chill as everyone made him out to be? I pondered this, but I didn't really want to test him.  
"Still want some help with the filing?" I asked Demyx as casually as I could and then he got up from his spot beside Axel.

"Ya, it would be nice." He replied and a very faint smile crossed his once emotionless face.

"We also better get going then." He added then leaned over to give Axel a kiss. Demyx then turned and walked towards me and Axel gave him a playful slap on the butt.

"Have fun boys, play fair." Axel smirked and Demyx shook his head.

"Oh don't worry, we will." Demyx stated with devious voice then walked out of the bedroom and I tagged along close behind.

I followed Demyx in silence all the way back down to the first floor where the office was. Xemnas examined the both of us with a huge grin.

"What do we have here Dem?" He questioned and turned to look at Demyx.

"Roxas wants to help. He needs some extra munny." Demyx replied in a plain fashion and Xemnas' face lit up.

"Well it is good to see you are fitting in quite nicely Roxas!" Xemnas said and came over and nudged me.

"Oh and don't worry, I know of all the stories. Number two filled me in awhile ago actually." Demyx sighed and Xemnas evily laughed at his own comment.

"Number two?" I questioned, not exactly sure what one was number two.

"Xigbar. What documents do you need filed?" Demyx replied hastily. Xemnas then went to his desk and grabbed a large pile of about a hundred and fifty letters, reports, and other office documents that needed to be filed alphabetically. Demyx took them and walked into another room that had only four big filing cabinets in it and immediately got to work.

I took half of the pile and I was rather slow at organizing the files at the start. C for Captain Hook, or should I file by Hook? I didn't exactly know, but I caught on quickly. Demyx on the other hand was throwing documents in every which direction, but I am guessing he was rather experienced at this.

"How much munny will we get for this?" I decided to ask to break the silence and then he paused for a moment and turned to me.

"Probably around 2000 to 3000 munny. Sometimes it depends on Xemnas' mood. Once he gave me 7000 and I hardly did anything, but he was in an extremely happy mood that day." He explained, and I went back to filing.

"That's decent." I stated and then we went back to filing the documents and another huge gap of silence endured. I started wondering why Demyx had decided to kiss me and my curiosity was overwhelming me. Should I ask or should I not? That was the question that my mind was mulling over at the current moment.

"So, why did you kiss me." I asked, and I half wondered if I had said it or thought it. Demyx then turned around and sighed, which gave me my answer.

"Truthfully. I am a fool. I don't really want to say." Demyx admitted but now that I had let my tongue slip I really wanted to know.

"Oh come on Dem! Just tell me." I tried to coax him and he looked slightly upset with himself.

"I am sure you heard our argument last night. Or part of it before we got to th-"

"Ya. I did." I stated bluntly cutting him off before he said sex.

"Well, Axel was joking around saying 'the new kid is kinda hot,' So, I was just trying to make Axel jealous but nothing ever works. I told him what happened in the pool, and he knew it was just me trying to make him feel jealous." Demyx explained forcing a small awkward smile.

"WHAT? You told him?!" I half yelled at him and the smile instantly disappeared from his face.

"You… You thought it was something more?" He said just above a whisper, ignoring my question completely. Then my face flushed at his comment and my mind scrambled for words.

"Well, no… Well, not really. I-I don't really know. Maybe it could have been, but not anymore. I just thought you were ho…good looking." It took all my strength to keep my temper under control.

"I'm sorry…" He said then he trailed off.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO INSECURE AND REALIZE AXEL CAN'T FEEL ANYWAYS. JUST LIKE YOU." My explosion left Demyx dumbfounded and he blinked a few times as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"Don't even pretend like you are going to cry! You used me!" I warned him, and he shuttered slightly.

"If I had a heart, I know this is how I would respond. It just feels almost natural to react like this, even if it is faked."

"Dammit Demyx." I muttered under my breath.

I have NEVER been so mad at anyone in my life. I felt used, very used. Everything I once found attractive about him disappeared. Let's just say the rest of the filing was done in silence and once we were finished I hastily took the munny from Xemnas and departed from the office.

All I knew was I needed some air and apparently there was a courtyard that the building surrounded that could be entered from the first level. I found the sliding glass doors that would let me to the outside world. So I pushed one open and slipped into the hot but fresh air. The sun has just begun to set on the beautiful and large courtyard, but sadly I was not alone. I could hear someone singing. I began to approach the singer from behind as they tended the garden and continued to sing.

"I said I wanna touch the earth,  
I wanna break it in my hands,  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly!

I wanna sleep on the hard ground,  
In the comfort of your arms!  
On a pillow of bluebonnets.  
In a blanket made of stars."

Oh it sounds good to me I said;

Cowboy take me away!  
Fly this girl as high as you can,  
into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray-" I burst out into laughter as I released it was Marluxia signing the Dixie Chicks. He jumped to his feet, obviously startled.

"Holy Moses Roxas! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He panted and was his eyes studied me for a moment.

"So, whatcha doing out here! You don't really seem much of the gardening type! I always have had a green thumb myself!" He exclaimed and I chuckled a bit.

"Actually I needed some fresh air." I admitted and Marluxia nodded his head.

"I fully understand. Would you hand me that bag of earth on the picnic table?" He asked and turned back to the garden. I went a grabbed the earth and threw it on the ground beside him then retreated to sit on the picnic table that was close by.

"Thanks Roxy!" Marluxia now chuckled and I assumed he was just doing this to try to purposely tick me off. So I ignored his comment.

"So what brings you out here?" He tried harder to create conversation and I sighed.

"Just problems with roommates." I stated and Marluxia looked back at me from his gardening.

"Oh I hear you! Are they fucking again?" I nodded figuring I might as well let him believe what he concluded. Then he leaned in closer to me. His eyes hinted with nervousness as they shifted back and forth. It was as if he was making sure no one was around to hear what he was about to say.

"I know I am probably not your favorite member of the organization but this is between you and me. Also, I know I don't come off as the smartest member and all, but I know what I saw! It happened at the breakfast table this morning when Axel came in and was staring at you… There was something weird about it. I have never seen him look so intensely at someone before. Not even Demyx, not even once." I thought about this for a moment before chuckling.

"He was probably just checking me out to see if I was after Dem. I think you are over analyzing the situation Mar." I replied and he shook his head.

"No, it is not like that. Axel is not like that. He doesn't get or act jealous or mad at anything Dem is always whining at him about him not giving a shit because that is what Dem does. Believe me Dem tries hard to make him jealous. You could fuck him and Axel wouldn't care. I wish Dem would just realize that he is just a hot fuck to Axel that he gets every night. When you cannot feel anything, feeling physical pleasure is better than nothing." I was in kind of awe of what Marluxia explained to me. Never did I expect him to say something intelligent, but I guess looks and mannerisms are deceiving.

"Interesting." I finally decided to say for lack of something else to say.

"But anyways, it was nice chatting Mar. I am going to go back inside." Then he turned to me and smiled.

"Night Roxy!" Then before he could see me frown at what he called me he was back gardening. He really was a crazy one.

I headed back inside and I decided I would go bed early. I had a lot to think about. When I got to the room the lights were on and Demyx was snuggling into Axel in the bottom bunk. It seemed like he was crying. I quirked an eyebrow at them in question.

"So Sorry Roxas, he just 'feels' bad for what he did." Axel sighed and his eyes seemed to follow me as I climbed up into the top bunk.

"Well, I am not forgiving him for awhile. I'm pretty pissed." I stated sharply and then I heard rustling beneath me. In a moment Axel's head pop up past the top bunk so I could see him. Our eyes locked again and it seemed like we were lost in each other's gaze - analyzing.  
"So Roxas. What are we going to do about my 'baby'." He almost growled the word baby.

"Spank him." I shrugged ripping our gaze apart but it took all my effort.

"He'd like that too much." Axel retorted and our eyes met again.

"Break up wit-" My eyes widened as I said this. I couldn't believe I said it. I wondered what the hell had gotten into me. Axel apparently didn't expect me to say that either, and I hoped to god Demyx did hear it. Although, there was rustling below me again and Demyx got out from the bottom bunk.

"YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!" He yipped and ran through the door and slammed it behind him. Axel and I both stared dumbfounded at the door for a moment after

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Axel smirked at me and could feel a soft blush on my cheeks. Right now I swear I could feel just a hint of emotion. One of those moments were I wasn't sure exactly what was going on with me. I was unsure if this was real or if I was deceiving myself.

"Sorry for him getting you into this mess." I looked at him, kind of surprised he was apologizing to me.

"It is his fault he cannot accept that I don't get 'jealous' over him. He shouldn't be making other nobodies fall in 'love' with him then break their 'hearts'!" Axel chuckled at himself and I could feel my blush deepen.

"He's just hot. His personality lacks in many areas though." I stated and then Axel's expression shifted into one of thought.

"That is very true. I never really thought of it in that way before. He is a hell of a friend though."

"Is that what you think of him Axel?" I asked with curiosity written all over my face.

"Friend with benefits. How are you supposed to love someone when you cannot feel? I don't know why he cannot accept it for what it is." He sighed now and I sat up in the bed.

"What if I told you I think I can feel? Very minimal, but in certain situations I swear to god there is something there." As I finished explaining, I hoped he wouldn't think I was crazy. He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"For some reason I believe you." He stated in a serious voice, our eyes locking again for a long moment.

He was handsome in his own way. I will admit that. Although, I was starting to feel kind of like a huge asshole. I believe I was breaking up this long term couple and going from being attracted to the crazy one to being slightly interested in the level headed one. This time Axel was the one that broke our gaze.

"I better get going though. I said I would be at Luxord's by now." He explained then saluted me in departure. It kind of seemed like a get-a-way.

I kind of wanted to accompany him to the bar, but I figured that wouldn't do this situation I was currently in any good. So I decided I would stay put tonight. It took me quite a while to fall asleep because my mind was flooded with thoughts but after awhile an uneasy dreamless sleep finally took me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of the second chapter! Wooo! Sorry again for any grammar errors. I am writing this to occupy myself while hoping entertain a few people along the way. Comments or suggests would be loved!

P.S. Dixie Chicks own the song... but I bet you already knew that! :P


	3. A Month and A Day

Again, I own something. Akuroku starts up in this chapter as well, along with another surprise!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, and the next month, to my surprise went by relatively the same way. Each day was rather boring compared to the first few days of my new life in the organization, not that they were totally unexciting. I got to know the organization's members better. Xigbar and me hung around a lot and usually had a few drinks at Luxord's bar with Xaldin and Zexion. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Zexion were an odd trio, but they always were warm and welcoming to me. Zexion was always being teased by Xigbar or being tortured in some sort of way. Although, I could see the strong bond of friendship they had, and a lot of the rude things Xigbar said to Zexion was the blunt truth, but Zexion liked to believe otherwise. What Zexion had on Xigbar is that he was book smart and very informed about history, art, and science. He was the guy to go to if you needed to know something. Xigbar would always ask him stupid questions such as "why do we fart?" Then listen with full interest. Xaldin on the other hand was the quiet man out of the trio, and man was he ever a good cook. He only ever talked or commented on something if he found his input necessary, and both Xigbar and Zexion usually took his opinions into consideration. These three guys are the nobodies I hung out with the most but sometimes I would find myself in the company of others. Larxene sometimes stalked me and zapped me with lightening. It really annoyed me when she did this. So I usually tried to avoid her at all costs. Marluxia would sometimes go swimming with me and Xigbar since we were always going to the pool and Marluxia complained the Vexen would never go with him. The first time I saw Vexen was from the behind and I thought he was a girl, and he seemed insane and mad scientist like and everyone backed me up on that one. All Marluxia could seem to say about him was that Vexen had cast a love spell on him. Vexen hardly ever left his science lab and Marluxia always told us about how he bagged Vexen to come out but he never would because he was always caught up in his experiments.

Much to my own surprise, sometimes Axel and I hung out. His vibrant green eyes would always lock onto mine and for usually no reason at all I found myself blushing. Much to my embarrassment Axel would always point this out with a smirk, and state that we were talking about something dumb like jellyfish and ask why I was blushing. Then I would try and brush it off by saying it was hot in here or trying to play dumbfound and ask about what blush. We usually hung out in Luxord's, probably because it seemed most casual and allowed people to see that we were not up to anything funny. Neither of us ever drank at Luxord's when it was just to two of us, although if there was someone else there we usually had a drink or two. I wondered why we avoided alcohol like the plague when it was the two of us alone. Maybe it was because both of us knew what would happen and we weren't ready for it yet. For instance, we never talked about Demyx. We usually talked about casual stuff, but sometimes it was philosophical and deep conversation. This is one of the reasons I liked to talk to Axel, because he was capable of conversation that was more than just casual. One night we talked about different types of religions until three in the morning at Luxord's and I enjoyed every minute of it. I was quite upset when he decided he better get going. I was surprised Demyx wasn't jealous of us spending time together, but I wasn't even sure if he knew that Axel and I were becoming quite good friends. I never talked to Demyx since the night he told me he used me to try and make Axel jealous. I was over it, but I was going to make a hard effort not to talk to him, to get my point across, and make sure he wouldn't use me in his little games anymore. I could still see Demyx and me being friends, but I still felt it was necessary to ignore him for awhile longer, even when he made feeble attempts to talk to me.

So the days went on, and I hardly ever saw our leader, Xemnas, and I began to wonder what we were going to do as an organization. Second in line, Xigbar, was always causing mischief and that is probably why Saix was treated like number two instead of Xigbar. Saix was an interesting looking man with blue hair and a scar in the shape of an x was craved in between his eyes. The few times I met Saix I asked him about the organization and why none of us were collecting any hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts and all the information he would 'release' to me was that the organization was in a waiting period.

It was my first day of my second month of being a member of the organization and now I was pretty settled in and knew my place in the organization. Axel and I had been hanging out in the courtyard at a picnic table instead of at Luxord's that day and we were watching Marluxia gardening in the distance.

"Mar Mar is so deprived." Axel stated while staring at the back of the pink haired organization member.

"Why?" I questioned back because I was always interested in what he had to say.

"Well, Vexen has no time for him so he never gets laid. Once Mar told me he designed the gardens just for Vex and prodded him about his favorite colors and flowers. When he'd told Vex what he'd done, Vex refused to go see it and told Mar to go do something useful with his time. Mar refused to eat for a week until Vex agreed to go see the garden to get him eating again. I know I am not exactly the best boyfriend to Demyx, but at least I show interest in what he does and give him the credit he deserves. I don't think Vexen understands that Mar's gardening is enjoyed by more members of the organization than just Mar himself." I rolled my eyes at his getting laid comment and was surprised he said something about Demyx.

"Well, has anyone ever told Vexen that?" I asked curiously and then Axel shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't like the man and try to avoid him as much as possible." Axel replied before nudging me with a big grin on his face. His eyes were staring into mine again and they gave me that butterfly feeling I tried to crush.

"I gotta go, I have some stuff to do." He stated then winked to me before sliding off the picnic table and back into the white castle.

White had become a very comforting color to me, and I admit I hated how the color surrounded me from every angle at the beginning but now I have grown use to it. I lingered around in the courtyard and approached Marluxia and made small talk with him for awhile before I decided I would go check out and see what was happening at Luxord's. Marluxia decided to tag along as I announced this.

Only Lexaeus and Xigbar were in the bar as of now and Marluxia took the only free seat beside Xigbar so I was stuck sitting on the other side of Lexaeus. Lexaeus kind of freaked me out a little, he was very big warrior with a strange demeanor. He was also slightly drunk which only made him seem all the more weirder. He was rash with words and was very harsh with Marluxia.

"Marluxia, isn't obvious why Vexen doesn't want to fuck you?" Lexaeus asked giving a glare of pure evil towards him.

"I have to go to the washroom!" Xigbar announced casually before leaving.

"Why is that?" Marluxia asked and didn't dare look at Lexaeus. I sipped my beer quietly, wondering where this was going.

"Because you are a fucking pussy, you're hair is pink, you garden, and you act like a woman. Vex wants a fucking man you retard." Lexaeus snarled at him as if he was mad.

"Well, he must see something in me, if he is still with me." Marluxia stated and Lexaeus smashed his beer glass hard onto the bar and grabbed Marluxia by the cloak. Luxord started to look concerned behind the bar along with me.

"Can you not see you are good for nothing?" Lexaeus accused him and his eyes narrowed with anger as they glared into Marluxia's.

"Um, hey, Lex. I think you should calm down." I accidently blurted out with a rude tone. I had a feeling I would live to regret this.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, you have no authority here. What you want means nothing!" He stated while looking over his shoulder at me. Xigbar finally decided to make his return.

"Hey, what's going on Lex?" He asked with caution in his voice, and Lexaeus let go of Marluxia's cloak.

"Telling Mar how much of an idiot he is." Lexaeus replied.

"I think you've had enough." Xigbar replied in a soft voice as if trying not to seem rude, and Lexaeus snapped on him.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE NUMBER TWO YOU FUCKING LASY ASS SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed at Xigbar and Xigbar shot Lexaeus a disapproving glare before turning and walking straight out of the bar. Marluxia quickly followed behind Xigbar. _Oh great, I am stuck here alone with this crazy bastard._ Was all I could think. I knew I was fresh bait because I was the new guy and I wondered how I was going to get out of here without being torn verbally to pieces. It was much to my surprise when Lexaeus turned to me and was calm and orderly.

"So Roxas, how do you like the organization so far?" He asked, his cold eyes shifted to seize me up.

"Er, I like it." Was all I could manage to say and wondered what Lexaeus was going to say next.

"Well that is good, well actually… I was hoping we could be better of friends…" He trailed off looking embarrassed as he admitted this to me. Then he opened his mouth again to speak,

"I always ruin my chances at becoming friends with new organization member because I have an anger issue… If you couldn't tell. Today is my birthday and Xigbar was the only one willing to take me to the bar." Lexaeus huffed, and now I felt slightly bad for him, but still leery. I didn't know when his random anger issue would kick in again.

"I'll stay here if you'd like." I offered and Lexaeus' eyes lit up, but something behind them still seemed deviant.

"I would very much like that." He replied and ordered another round of beer from Luxord.

We finished two more beers and I was hardly buzzed and Lexaeus seemed to be feeling it quite a bit. I don't think he came to the bar that much, because after five, a guy of his sheer size should not be as drunk as he was.

"I want to go swimming!" He exclaimed, and I was hopeful he would decide to go through on this because there were probably other more exciting people there.

"It is your birthday." I stated and he chugged the rest of his beer.

"Well, go get your swim trunks on and meet me up at my room. It is on the third floor near the washroom. There is a sign that says Lexaeus on the door, you cannot miss it!" He got up and left the bar before me and I gave Luxord the money for my beers.

I meandered back to my room in no hurry and to my surprise no one was there. So I pulled out the boxers I still used as swimming trunks. I pulled off my clothes then yanked on my boxers and grabbed my towel.

Then I set off to third floor and found his room with relative ease. I sighed and knocked gently. I could hear him wandering around the room before he came to the door and checked the peep hole before opening it.

"Hey Roxas. I am not quite ready yet, I cannot find my swim trunks. You can come in though." Lexaeus explained and I shrugged and walked through the door and he locked it behind me. I stood awkwardly waiting in a corner of his room. He was still looking through drawers before he turned to me.

"It is no use. I haven't been swimming in years! I don't know where they are!" He growled these words and I could feel the anger rising in his voice and I suddenly felt a little bit frightened.

"Wear boxers…" I muttered and he now was coming towards me, and alarms were going off in my head. I wondered stupidly if he was going to beat the shit out of me. He cornered up against the wall and put is arms on either side of me to prevent escape. He did nothing though, just stared at me and I sheepishly looked at the ground.

"Can we go?" I asked softly, and tried to make my voice sound as soothing as possible.

"I CANNOT FIND MY SWIM TRUNKS. WHAT DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" I gulped and pushed myself into the corner as if I would disappear. Then he shifted closer to me enclosing the space between us more. Then he grabbed the towel from my hands and threw it behind him. His body pushed into mine, squishing me hard into the wall. Then with his hand he lifted my chin and his thumb stroked my cheek. I could feel him swell inside his pants. I was too shocked to do anything, but then moment later I started trying to shove him and tried to push him away, but it was no use. He took me by the wrists and forced me onto the bed as I struggled to get free. Then the feeling of panic crawled inside of my head and I knew I felt panic. I knew I didn't want this but I was still in too much shock to react. Lexaeus then got onto of me, and pinned me to the bed his hands roaming around my body. Then he flipped me onto my back and started to remove my swimming boxers. The shock was starting to wear off, and I decided I better do something if I didn't want this to happen. I knew I didn't want to lose my virginity to rape. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started kicking my legs and screaming and then I heard banging at the door.

"LEXAEUS, DON'T!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP, OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." He roared back at me.

"XIGBAR, AXEL, DEMYX!" I cried out for anyone and then he shoved my head into the mattress so I could not breathe. My struggling caused me to lose air quickly and as I started to lose consciousness. I heard the door bang open a bit of time later, and I felt my body be released from Lexaeus' pressure and I heard things crashing, breaking, and drifting voices. I knew I wasn't going to stay conscious for much longer, my struggles and this experience made me want to drift into sleep and never come out of it. Then with one big final crash I fell into slumber.

When I started to come around I feared I was going to be naked in Lexaeus' room. I had been awake for about ten minutes, but to scared to open my eyes. I felt a tear trail down the side of my cheek, and a hand lightly brushed it away. I knew that hand wasn't Lexaeus' hand. It was two gentle and not big enough to be Lexaeus' brooding and strong hands.

"It is okay, Roxas." The voice comforted me,

"Open your eyes." A moment later I forced my eyes open, and Axel laid beside me in some random bed. I was all tucked in and it appeared Axel has rescued me.

"Like my room?" Axel asked with a smile, and a few more tears built up in my eyes and I whipped them away hurriedly.

"It is nice." I sputtered, and he put his arm around me and gave me a little squeeze. His room was dark red, unlike everyone else's and he had a few posters up and photos of him and other organization members scattered around the room.

"You're okay now. Don't worry. Just do me a favor and stay the hell away from Lex for me?" Concern filled his eyes, and I nodded my head.

"Like I would go near him again." I replied and stared off into space for a moment. I wondered what happened as I was slipping into unconsciousness in Lexaeus' room.

"So… What exactly happened?" I asked without looking at him, and I stared blankly at my hands.

"Well, I saw you and Lex leaving Luxord's bar together. I decided I better follow because of Lexaeus' anger and craziness. I followed you back to your room, and watched for you to come back out then followed you discretely up to Lex's." Then I waited outside the room for awhile and I was wondering if Lex had actually been genuine and just wanted to go swimming because I could hear him rummaging around his room. When things started to go sour, I tried to get into the room but the door was locked and it took me a few minutes to be able to break through it and get in. Then a fight ensued and as you can tell, I won." He smiled a heroic smile before continuing,

"Lex is a lair, a cheater, and genuinely rude. The only reason he is in the organization is because of his strength, and he has been known to cause ruckus, but usually he just keeps to himself. This is the first time he has tried to um… rape someone though. Once Demy ran into him by accident and Lex beat the shit out of him." A blush crept along his cheeks – this was the first time I have ever seen this before.

"So, did he um, enter you?" My eyes then finally snapped from my hands as he asked this question and they met his dancing and jealous green ones.

"Erm, well. I am a virgin, and my ass doesn't hurt." I confessed and Axel's mood shifted into a happy one, as if he would have been jealous of Lexaeus fucking me.

"Well that is basically a 99% guarantee he didn't, but I will leave that one extra percent open just in case you have a fucked up anus!" He chuckled slightly and I even laughed a tiny bit.

"Thanks Axel, for saving me. Not that I am a damsel in distress or anything." I said this shyly and he ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Well you are definitely a damsel, and you were definitely in distress." It was my turn for my cheeks to go red, and then I realized I was probably naked under his sheets. I slyly put my hand under the sheets and felt to see if there was any fabric covering me, and to my luck my swimming boxers had been put back on. Although, this only made my blush redden more, because that meant he probably put them back on for me.

"You're blushing, and by the way you owe me double." His voice broke the silence again, and our eyes met again.

"Why?" I questioned and ignored his comment about the blushing.

"Because I saved your ass in more than one way. He probably would have beaten the shit out of you as well." Then I nodded my head, and decided it was time to take my leave. I wanted to thank Axel further, and I knew my next move was risky. I cautiously leaned in towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek and he wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt my skin tingle with excitement from his touch.

"I must be going." I stated, and he had a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"See ya." He stated and took his arm from my waist.

From that moment on a yearned for Axel's touch, voice, scent, and comfort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you are enjoying this so far. All comments are welcomed and appreciated. I know my grammar and writing are not the best, but I hope you can put up with it! I hope to have my next chapter done in a few days!


	4. Bliss and Guilt

I own nothing! This is where the Akuroku starts kicking in! Hope you like it. ;P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next four days I did not see Axel. I became extremely paranoid and wondered if he was avoiding me, regretting our 'moment' we had previously four days before. It wasn't even that much of a moment, I kissed him on the cheek and he put his arm around my waist. In those four days I only saw Demyx once and that is when he decided to sleep in his own bed. I had a feeling I was starting to become a problem in their relationship. I felt slightly guilty, but for some reason I felt drawn to Axel and I couldn't seem to control it. Almost every waking thought and dream I had involved Axel. One dream I had was somewhat graphic. I had dreamt that Axel burst through the bedroom door, climbed up onto the top bunk with me and sucked me off with Demyx right underneath us. This dream had caused a mess I had to clean up the morning after from my wet dream.

On the morning of the fifth day of Axel being absent in life I woke to a surprise. Axel was leaning against the door of our room with his arm folded across this chest. I sat up slowly in my bed and wondering if Demyx was in the bunk below me. Larxene's bed was empty and I wondered feverishly why Axel was here.

"Morning." I greeted him in a small yet curious voice. He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"God morning Roxas." He greeted me in return with a soft handsome smile. Then he moved toward the bunk bed and climbed into my bed with me. My question about Demyx being here had been answered. His eyes caught mine in the same way they always do, and he seemed mesmerized by me.

"Roxas… I umm." He shook his head breaking his gaze off from mine. This is the part where I hoped he was going to tell me he liked me. Tell me he broke it off with Demyx to be with me, or so I hoped.

"I don't know how to say this… But remember when you told me you could feel? When I am around you, I feel things. I swear I actually feel something. Faint, but I know it is there. I haven't felt anything for so long, and then the first time I ever laid eyes on you I felt something. A spark. I think it was curiosity at that moment. I was wondering who the new guy was." Axel's eyes then glanced to look into mine again, and I had to take a moment to understand exactly what he was saying.

"So you are saying you can feel a little bit when you are around me?" I questioned and Axel nodded his head yes to reply to my question.

"I don't understand why this is happening, but I bet this is a first for any Nobody, ever." He stated and seemed to be lost in thought again.

"Axel, I will admit that when I am around you I seem to feel things more intensely." I declared and this statement seemed to catch the red head's attention. He started to lean in towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"May I try something?" He asked in a raspy voice, and a felt my cheeks go red instantly and I hurriedly nodded my head. I have to admit I was quite excited. Slowly, he leaned in and his eyes shut. Now nervous I shut mine as well and went off instinct. Our lips met and his were warm and soft against mine. He was a really good kisser and used the right amount of tongue and used it appropriately. After about five minutes of making out he shifted his body so he was on top of me. Our bodies tangled and I laced my fingers though his hair and he started grinding against me. This made me instantly hard, and my hand trailed down to his butt and I pushed it down with his trusts so he would press against my erection harder. My breathing got heavier as things started to get a little more heated, and I struggled as I tried to undo the buttons on my pajama top. Once I was free from my top I threw it off the bunk and Axel's hands wandered over my bare chest. Then he flipped me on top and I was taken off guard for a moment. I have never had sex before, let alone dry sex. Although, he helped me, and used his hands against my ass now to guide me and get me into a rhythm. I caught myself moan a little and he closed his eyes again and his hands ran through my hair and stroked my back gently. I am not quite sure how long this bliss lasted, but I realized I was not going to orgasm from this. At that moment in time, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted. I felt so alive, infatuated. I was glad he wasn't pressuring me to go further. He could obviously tell I was not experienced, but I was yearning inside for this to go somewhere else. So I stopped thrusting and shifted positions so I was straddling him. My hands then fumbled at the zipper on his cloak and once it was open I decided I was going to take charge. I pinned his arms with my hands above our heads and I started placing kisses on his chest and worked my way down to his abs, belly button, and then his pants. I had just opened the button on his pants and he broke his arms free of my weak pin.  
"Roxas, stop." He said softly putting a thumb under my chin and lifted it so my gaze would me on his face instead of his crotch. I felt my cheeks grow rosy again.

"Why?" I questioned with angst.

"I don't want to rush into anything yet. I don't want to hurt you, or you to regret anything. I still have some stuff to take care of." He explained and I sighed slightly, and he grabbed me and dragged my half naked body up beside his.

"Stuff to take care of with Demyx?" I questioned, feeling slightly embarrassed with myself but I didn't understand why I felt that way.

"Well, yes." He huffed and shifted so he could look at me.

"I don't know how to break it off with him. He is not going to take this lightly. You understand things are going to be difficult between us and the organization for awhile. Some organization member might not be too fond of this decision of mine." He explained further, and he put his hand on my cheek.

"I don't care what the others think. I want you." I demanded and he gave me a rather hot look.

"Someday, soon, I'll be yours." He stated and I chuckled slightly. Then I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"The night when Demyx kissed you, I lied about not being jealous…" Axel said randomly, and this seemed almost out of nowhere. I quirked a brow at him in questioning.

"I wasn't jealous of you, I was jealous of him. I wanted to kiss you." He then blushed slightly as he admitted this and I smirked in triumph.

"I am just that irresistible." I joked and he chuckled.

"You really are irresistible." He confirmed, before continuing to talk,

"I had to lie to Demyx, I couldn't tell him what I was feeling. I actually never knew I could feel jealousy. I guess it was something I kind of made up over the years to get him off my back, but then I experienced it that night. That night I fucked Demyx in the bottom bunk, I was picturing you." He smirked as he could tell I was quite excited about what he was saying. I was hard again.

"You have to stop telling me about this or I am going to rape you!" I joked and he swiftly had me pinned to the bed the next moment.

"I think it would be the other way around." He corrected, and placed and aggressively hot kiss on my lips before releasing me.

We laid around in my bed for about three hours; talking about random things, embracing, and giving each other soft kisses. He explained to me that he didn't want to hurt Demyx more than he had too, because he was a good friend and he was going to tell him the truth. I admired this in Axel. He wasn't going to beat around the bush with Demyx and tell him straight up what was going to happen. I believe this would allow Demyx to get over his 'pain' quicker and become friends with us again. A lot of guys would probably be going for Demyx now that he was going to be single again and I hoped he wouldn't rebound with too many of them.

"When I break up with him, I would like you to have a chat with Dem as well. I think it would help him, make him feel like less of a victim If he's willing to." Axel asked this of me and I agreed.

After another hour of cuddling Axel decided it was time to leave. It was now 12:00 p.m. and I wasn't even showered and dressed. He kissed me on the forehead and then told me he'd see me later before he left the room. I grabbed my towels and headed to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. The water beating against my back felt good, and I stood there for a long while, in total bliss. I had pretty much forgotten of my encounter with Lexaeus five days ago, and everything that was wrong with my life was shoved to the back of my mind. I felt like for the first time in my life something was going to go right.

When I was finished in the shower I got into my cloak and the rest of my organization outfit then headed for the kitchen. I was really damn hungry and Zexion was the only other person in the kitchen. I believed he was going to be happy when Axel broke up with Demyx. I grabbed myself a bowl of Count Chocula cereal and then sat across the table from Zexion.

"Hey Zex." I greeted and he looked up from his salad.

"Isn't it a little late for cereal?" He questioned while stabbing a few more of the leafy greens with his fork and flipping a page of his book.

"I just got out of bed." I replied with a shrug, and took a spoonful of my cereal. Zexion didn't really seem too interested in keeping a conversation up with me so I was thankful when Larxene entered the room. I was happy and wanted someone to chat with.

"Hey fags!" She chimed and Zexion rolled his eyes before concentrating on his salad again.

"Hey Larx." I returned her rude introduction with a smirk as she grabbed a banana and starting peeling the peel back.

"Zex. You should have seen the hunk I went on a date with last night! He was to die for; you would have orgasmed by just looking at him!" She teased and he looked up at her.

"You know Xaldin has a thing for you. He's a good man. You should go for him." He said in small simple sentences as if trying to make her understand.

"I know I know, but he isn't my type of guy. I know he would make a good boyfriend, but I still would rather Lux over Xal even though Lux can be a huge ass." Zexion shook his head,

"You know it is bad to date outside of the organization, but if you must, be careful. You never know what people's motives are." Zexion retorted, and now Larxene rolled her eyes and threw the empty banana peel on the table before turning her attention back on me.

"So Roxas. How are you?" She asked while leaning forward on the table, cuffing her chin in her hand.

"I'm splendid." I tried to make my statement a casual as possible, not wanting to give away how ecstatic my mood really was.

"Well that's good hun. Why are you so splendid?" She inquired, and I really wanted to blurt out the whole story and see the retarded look Zexion would give me. Although, I knew that was a very bad idea and my mind scrambled to come up with some random story.

"Well, I am eating Count Chocula, and I am in some good company." I decided I would falsely compliment her to try and avoid this conversation turning into her attacking me lightening spells.

"Aw, aren't you being nice today?" She giggled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Zexion, why can you not have days where you are nice here like Roxy?" Larxene prodded, and Zexion didn't look up from his salad.

"Nobody's like you don't deserve my kindness, and not much of my attention, Twelve." He replied sourly to her and she stuck his tongue out at him.

Larxene and I talked for a while longer, for some reason, mostly about dogs. Zexion left half way through our conversation giving Larxene an evil glare as he put his dish in the dishwasher, and then wandered out of the kitchen.

"Well Larx, it has been nice talking, but I am going to head over to Lux's and see if Xig is there." She looked at the clock on the wall as I spoke.

"I better get ready for my date as well. He is quite the looker." She nudged me before getting up from her seat.

"See ya, Roxas!" Then she disappeared out of sight, and I cleaned up after myself before leaving to go to Luxord's.

When I arrived at Luxord's, Xigbar was at the bar with Demyx. This was a slight mood killer. I decided to make the best of it, and went and sat on the other side of Xigbar.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Roxas!" Xigbar grabbed me in a headlock and waved Luxord over.  
"What do you want Kiddo?" Luxord asked.

"I would like a rusty nail." Then Luxord wandered off to make the drink.

"What the hell is that Roxas? An old over used dick or something?" He smirked and let me out of the headlock and Demyx chuckled.

"No, it is scotch whiskey and Drambuie." I laughed myself and Luxord came back with my drink.  
"Can I get another beer?" Demyx asked and Luxord went to retrieve it.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" I questioned, and Demyx gave me a funny look and Xigbar seemed excited.

"We are going to the gaming room later. To play some video games! Nazi Zombies, Grand Theft Auto, Super Smash Brothers!" Xigbar replied while making gun sounds.

"You wanna come, Roxas?" Demyx's voice hesitantly asked, and I was surprised that he was the one to offer. Luxord then came back with his beer.

"Sure, sounds fun!"

"Great!" Demyx smiled, and Xigbar's arms shot up into the air,

"I SHOT GUN PIKACHU ON SUPER SMASH BROS!"

"You bastard!" Demyx whined and smacked his head with his hand.

"Snooze you lose!" Xigbar chuckled and crossed his arms, smug with himself. Demyx then noticed Luxord who looked worried.

"What is it Lux?" Demyx inquired.

"Lex is here." Luxord replied, and I gulped and peeked over my shoulder. Xigbar jumped to his feet,

"It will be okay Roxas. He knows he isn't allowed to be in the same room as you." Xigbar tried to comfort me, and I remembered that I was trying to forget that everyone knew that I was almost raped by Lexaeus. Xigbar then approached Lexaeus, his expression was filled with anger.

"You have to leave Lex." Xigbar demanded with authority.

"I'm a superior to Roxas, he should have to leave." Lexaeus retorted trying to keep his anger under control.

"Well, I am a superior of you, and I say you have to leave." Xigbar's voice was harsh and Lexaeus' face was growing red in anger.

"LEAVE. NOW!" Xigbar yelled, and Lexaeus' eyes glared past Xigbar and onto me.

"Roxas, you fuck face! Tell Axel to stay out his business. I should have had you." I felt myself losing my happiness high. Why did Lexaeus have to be such a sick bastard?

"FUCK, Lex. Get out! Or I will get Xemnas. Final warning." Xigbar cautioned, and with an angry huff Lexaeus turned and stormed out of the bar in a rage. He was screaming, swearing, and his arms flying everywhere.

"Sorry Roxas." Xigbar apologized while he approached the bar again, and sat back down in his seat.

"He thinks he can still fuck you. He went to Xemnas and tried to convince him to enforce a new rule that a superior member can have sex with another member as long as they have a lesser rank. Damn, he is a crazy fucker."

A few more hours were spend in the bar drinking. Then the three of us accompanied by Marluxia headed to play video games. For most of the night we ended up playing Super Smash Brothers. I played as Link, Xigbar as Pikachu, Demyx and Donkey Kong, and Marluxia played as Princess Peach. Xigbar really seemed to get a kick out of this, he would always make rude comments as he killed Marluxia's character. Demyx was really good at the game and won almost half of the games we played. Xigbar won the second most, and Marluxia and me both won three. It was about one in the morning when we decided to stop playing. Marluxia then came up with the great idea to play truth or dare. Marluxia went first.

"Roxas, Truth or Dare?" Marluxia asked me, and I figured I should have seen that one coming.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, and I somehow figured this is how this game was going to be.

"Yes, I'm a virgin." I replied. and Xigbar laughed,

"Aw, innocent Roxas." Xigbar teased and laughed.

"Okay, Xig! Truth or dare?" I smirked,

"Dare!"

"Okay, lick the floor." I said the first time that came to mind, and he cringed slightly before licking the floor.

"Mar Mar, Truth or dare?" Xigbar asked,

"Truth!"

"When was the last time you and Vexen sexed it up?" Xigbar asked and Marluxia frowned,

"Three months and a half ago. It is like he put a chastity belt on!" He sighed and then looked at Demyx,

"Demy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said daringly…

"Hmmm…. French kiss Xig!" Marluxia ordered with deviance in his voice. Demyx then blushed; he seemed caught off guard by Marluxia's dare. Nonetheless, he leaned into Xigbar and gave him a long deep kiss. I only watched for a second, it was hard to believe that a month ago I would have died to be kissing Demyx. Now I could care less. Once they finished, Demyx's attention turned to me,

"Yo, Rox. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I replied, and he paused for a moment, in thought. This scared me.

"Do you like someone?" He asked, his eyes looked harshly upon me and I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Y-ya."

"Who?" Demyx asked, and I felt guilt creep up on me.

"That wasn't part of the question." I reminded him, and I felt trapped. All I could hope for is that he thought I liked him. That was very unlikely though because I had been ignoring him for the last month. So before he could interrogate me further I turned on Xigbar.

"Xig, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you like someone?" I smirked and Xigbar returned it.

"Oh ya. I definitely do, although, don't ask who!" He nudged me, and I shook my head.

The rest of the game went on like this, with stupid questions and stupid dares. Demyx seemed remotely pissed off for the rest of the game. At two in the morning we decided it was bed time, and I was slightly reluctant to return to the room with Demyx by myself. Although, most of the walk back was silent and some of the silence was filled with small talk. Demyx was the first to get to the door.

"Axel. What are you doing?" Demyx hissed and stopped in the doorway blocking my view.

"Dem, hey." I heard Axel's voice reply awkwardly. Demyx entered the room now, which allowed me to see what was going on. It appeared Axel has fallen asleep in my bed, and as was caught. He made no attempt to move. Demyx was peeling off his clothes and was just in his boxer briefs again, irritation was all over his face. As he was crawling into the bottom bunk he questioned Axel.

"Are you coming? Roxas wants to go to bed." I didn't think he wanted to believe the truth.

"This is where I belong, Demyx." Axel replied with soft words and Demyx was out of the top bunk in a flash.

"What! No. You cannot! Axel- I er." Demyx was at a loss for words and then he turned on me. He approached with anger and grabbed me by the cloak and fell to his knees. Tears flooded his blue eyes.

"Fuck you Roxas. You know I can feel this right now. You know I can. It's you. I can feel around you. Why?! You cause me to feel this. You've caused me this pain." I watched as this broken down man cried into my cloak. I did feel guilt and compassion. I rubbed the back of his head and knelt down to his level.

"I'm sorry, Demyx. That I cause you to feel this." I tried to comfort him, and he lifted his head so his weeping eyes met mine. Then he tried to speak, but nothing came out. I never thought of anyone else being able to feel around me besides Axel. This would have been better it the two had done this alone. Maybe everyone could feel around me? I thought I better figure this out.

Axel then moved from my bed and scooped Demyx up in his arms and brought him to his bed.

"Demyx, I don't regret our relationship at all. It has been a fun and memory filled time of my life. I know you are hurting a lot right now. Roxas and I have something I don't quite understand yet, but I feel that if I ever want to grow as a person I have to move on. I ask one last thing of you, not that I ever asked much of you anyways. Please do not go back to Zexion. I am not sure if you've ever noticed, but Xig has always had a bit of a thing for you. Well, I know you've never noticed, you are kind of blind sometimes." Axel finally cut off, and rubbed Demyx's back and his eyes shifted to lock into mine as I stood awkwardly at the side of the bed.

"We are going to leave you alone and give you some time to mull this over. I will answer any questions you have tomorrow." Axel explained to Demyx as he stood up.

"Goodnight, Dem." He issued his goodbye, and Demyx was still crying hysterically into his pillow. He was in no condition to talk night now. Axel then took my hand, and led me out of the room.

"Great time to pull that one." I rolled my eyes at him. Axel smirked.

"It was a great time actually." He replied, and nudged me while giving my hand a squeeze.

"He was tired, and he will cry himself to sleep soon. Sleeping on this will do him some good." Axel clarified, and I understood.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, and Axel picked up the pace a little bit.

"My room." He smirked again and we were in Axel's bedroom a few minutes later. I stared dumbfounded as Axel striped off his cloak, pants, and other accessories. I stared at him; I wasn't able to rip my eyes away from his body. Then finally naked, he got under the covers. He smirked at me and it felt my as if all my blood in my body was in my cheeks. I knew he had caught me checking him out, and I had been pretty obvious about it.

"Coming?" He asked with a wink, and I must have given him a funny look because his cocky tone of voice shifted into a concerned one.

"This isn't a sex offer. I swear I sleep naked. I'm not going to wound Dem's heart that badily… Not that I already have." He explained then I started to peel off my layers until I was in my black briefs.

"Oh, also. Check if I locked the door. We don't want any intruders. It would make for quite the gossip, which is not needed yet. I want to wake up in the morning knowing the storm of anger, rage, and gossip hasn't struck yet." In my briefs I wandered over and locked the door, thankful he remembered to make me check it. Then shyly I crawled into bed with him. It was a night of innocence, I wasn't in the mood to do anything hot in heavy. We kissed lightly and cuddled. I drifted off into a deep sleep within half an hour. Blissful, yet guilty, I felt like I was in heaven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very late when I uploaded this. I have proofread it once, but I will do it again because I was very tired when I did it the first time. The Akuroku will get hotter and heavier I swear! Hope you liked it. Comments are appreciated like always, feedback as well. (Expect on grammar. I know! It sucks! Haha!)


	5. Anger From 'Powers'

Chapter five! I own nothing. Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up startled. Then the memories of the night before started flooding my memory and I felt my lips curl into a smile. I remembered why I was now wrapped up in Axel's firm yet comfortable grip and I sighed happily to myself. Although, worry soon cast aside the blissfulness. I knew not too many members were going to be happy with us. Shifting in Axel's arms I turned so that I was facing him. His vibrant green eyes slowly opened as I shuffled around.

"Good morning handsome." He greeted genuinely and brushed my hair out of my eyes with his hand while placing a kiss on my forehead. I felt myself blush slightly.

"How did you sleep Roxy?" Axel then brought his hand back to himself and seemed content looking into my eyes.

"Best sleep I've ever had." I beamed back at him, unable to help myself.

"How about you?" I returned the question and he chuckled.

"Bet it was better than yours." He smirked in reply, and touched my cheek.

"I highly doubt that." Then I slowly, with some caution leaned in and kissed him. At first the kiss was gentle, our lips lightly brushing against each others. Then the passion grew and a climbed onto of his naked body and straddled him. His hands wandered over my body and I could feel his erection growing underneath me. I grew hard myself when his hands finally wandered to my package and he fondled me through my briefs. Moaning I moved so his erection was in my reach and I started giving him a handjob.

"Roxas…" Axel mumbled and I could tell he was trying not to arch his back into the momentum of my hand. As he got closer to coming I leaned down and put my lips around him and his hips bucked slightly. His hands then grabbed at my blonde hair and he moaned again.

"A little har-" A violent bang at the door cut him off and I threw myself away from Axel's naked body as quickly as possible while rubbing saliva away from the corners of my mouth.

"LET ME IN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS." It was Xigbar. I felt my stomach drop. Having Xigbar mad at me was going to be difficult. I jumped out of the bed and pulled on my pants while Axel remained idle. I looked at him, panicked.

"What should I do?!" I hurriedly whispered at him while watching the door quivered on its hinges.

"Let him in." Axel sighed and pulled the covers over himself. Then cautiously I stepped toward the door.

"Xig, I am going to unlock the door now. Please calm down."

"Oh you better fucking let me in!" He snarled and I unlocked the door and stepped back quickly.

Xigbar then stormed into the room and his eyes locked onto Axel.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Xigbar exclaimed and Axel sized him up lazily from his bed.

"What my heart tells me to." Axel spoke with confidence and Xigbar's eyes then shifted to me.

"Ah, so what I thought I felt around you is true." Xigbar grimaced and took an aggressive step towards me.

"Xig I'm sorry." I practically whimpered and stepped back as he advanced and to my surprised Axel didn't move and inch.

"You two are causing quite the trouble. Dem is hanging out with Zexion again. The only reason I know you two are broken up is because Zex is the only one he told so far." Xigbar's attention shifted back to Axel while he hit his head with his hand in frustration.

"We told him not to go back to Zex. I should have known he would rebound. Xig, seriously I told him we could talk today and he could ask anything he wanted." Axel explained and Xigbar laughed.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. I wouldn't want to either." Xigbar smirked and Axel shrugged.

"Less work for me I guess. He will eventually want to talk with me." Axel then returned a smirk to Xigbar and I watched the two, thankful a physical fight hadn't broken out.

"I wouldn't be so sure Axel. He is pretty pissed."

"When he isn't around Roxas, he is pretending to be pissed. Also, I know Dem better then you Xig. He likes drama but eventually he'll come to terms." Axel's smirk vanished to be replaced with a look of seriousness.

"Why are you so mad?" I finally decided to break my silence and then Xigbar shifted to look at me.

"Dem and Zex were a horrible couple and I would like Zexion not to be obsessed with Dem again." Xigbar spoke quickly and the smirk returned to Axel's face.

"Oh come now Xigbar. You've been jealous of me the whole time I dated Dem. You just don't want to be jealous of one of your best friends. I know no one else sees it Xig, but you are just pissed because I hurt Dem, but you don't have enough balls to ever tell Dem how you feel about him. So you watch out for him." I watched Axel as he spoke then shifted my attention back to Xigbar after he stopped talking. Xigbar's face was flushed and he seemed to be at a loss for words. Then I made my way over to Axel's bed and sat on the edge of it. Axel arm then pulled over to him and I felt protected.

"Well it sucks a lot more since you are around and I can actually feel what I thought I would feel as a somebody for Dem." Xigbar pointed towards me with distaste as he said the word you.

"Well sorry Xig. It isn't Roxas' fault. We don't know why we nobodies can feel around him." Axel defended me and gave my shoulder a soft loving squeeze.

"Well maybe you should find out why." Xigbar said with bluntness in his voice and I smiled.

"We plan on it!" I said with cheer in my voice. I really did want to know why I caused others to feel and I smiled genuinely at Xigbar then looked at Axel. The smile was washed away from my face as he didn't return it. Worry was written on his face and instead he looked away.

'Well you guys better." Xigbar stated blandly and turned to leave.

"Hey Xig. Please don't tell anyone else about Roxas' 'powers' I guess you could call it? Especially Xemnas?" Axel's voice questioned with a slight hint of pleading in his tone.

"Ya, whatever." Xigbar huffed then exited the room while slamming the door behind him.

"Well that didn't sound to reassuring." I stated the obvious while looking back at Axel.

"Why the worry when we were talking about figuring why I have my 'powers'?" I chuckled softly and nudged him playfully.

"Just worried about losing you, since I've only just got you." Axel now smiled weakly back at me and I stared up at him with my big blue eyes.

"Well I want you to help me figure out why I have these powers. It could be fun?" Then playful edge I had before was replaced with concern. Lose me? I didn't understand but figured it was best not to question.

"Yes it could be, but it could also be dangerous." Axel took my hands in his.

"We don't know anything about why you have this power and if it leads us down a dangerous road I don't want to risk losing you. We don't know anything about this, and you having 'powers' questions life as we know it for all nobodies."

"Oh Axel! We're nobodies of organization thirteen! If we run into some back guys while trying to find an ancient book about nobodies in a haunted library I think we could handle it! Plus I think others would like to know about this!" I joked and snuggled into him.

"Hmph, I guess you're right." He leaned into me gently and I pulled away.

"I'm not sure if I've ever shown you this before. Since the organization is in a waiting period or whatever that means and we haven't had to fight but look." I then stepped off the bed and summoned the keyblade to my hand and Axel's facial expression was shock.

"Why did you never show me this before?!" He questioned with excitement.

"Because I always get a thousand questions about it and I don't even know why I have it." I then made the keyblade disappear and returned to the bed.

"I will not question then." Axel smirked and we snuggled into each other again.

"I was surprised Xemnas didn't send you out to endlessly kill heartless to complete his precious Kingdom Hearts when he saw you had the key." Axel shrugged and then got out of the bed and began to dress in the normal organization attire.

"I don't know. Waiting period or whatever." I replied in return and watched him openly as he dressed. Once he finished getting dressed he approached me in an aggressively hot way.

"Getting a peak at the goods while you can, hmm?" He whispered into my ear then proceeded to nimble at the lobe of my ear.

"Of course." I stated and leaned into him and sighed happily.

"Glad you took advantage of the chance." He smirked and then pulled away from me.

"Oh me too." I chuckled softly then regained a serious demeanor.

"Axel, promise me we'll find out why I have the key and these 'powers'? It is very important to me, I want to know. Then Maybe we can find out who my somebody was along the way, since I cannot remember anything about him." My voice was hinted with nervousness and I gulped as he didn't reply right away.

"I-I If you don't w-"

"I promise." He interrupted me and I smiled. Then he looked as if he was about to change his mind or say something else about the topic so I stood up.

"I'm hungry. Let's hit the kitchen. We'll have to face the wrath eventually." I reached for the rest of my organization attire and put it on. Axel's expression then lightened as if happy to change the topic.

"Ya, something Xaldin could whip up right now would be really appetizing if he isn't mad at us yet." As Axel said this my stomach rumbled because I was envisioning a hamburger.

"Lets go!" I said with a little too much excitement and Axel took my hand and we walked out of the room.

To both of our worst nightmares Zexion and Demyx were the only two members in the kitchen. I went to take my hand out of Axel's but he only squeezed tighter. Axel finally let go once we sat down as far away from the two as possible and the tension in the air was thick.

"Sorry, I had to show him that this isn't a game. That it is over." He said in a whisper that was hardly audible.

"It is okay I understand." I nodded with a smile, happy that Axel was serious about breaking up with Demyx and being with me.

"I'm going to greet them, to try and break the tension. It is probably not going to work, but an attempt is better than nothing." Axel's eyes then shifted away from me and looked onto Zexion and Demyx.

"Hey Dem, Zex." I could tell Axel was trying to make his voice sound as cheery as possible, but it lacked.

Demyx didn't even bother to look over at us, and Zexion snorted in anger and turned on Axel.

"Like he wants to talk to you!" Zexion exclaimed and Axel shook his head.

"I didn't think he'd want to. There is such thing as being friendly though." Axel replied and I came to the realization that me being in this room his Demyx enabled him to feel the pain he was dealing with right now.

"Um… I think I should go?" I studied Demyx and I could tell he was fighting to hold back tears.

"Umm why? We haven't ate?" Axel looked at me confused and Zexion snarled.

"God! Roxas being here makes Demyx feel the pain, stupid." Zexion's voice was growing in rage and I stood up from the chair not wanting to get into this right now.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go Axel." I issued to Axel to leave and he got up from his chair as well.

"Okay, let me just grab some food from the fridge and get out of here." Axel was already at the fridge before he finished speaking and grabbed a few apples, leftover salmon sandwiches, and whatever else he could find. We both then left the room without saying anything further.

The next couple of days were spent hiding out in Axel's room. We were both sure there was a growing angry mob forming outside the security of his room. Although, I loved every minute we had a lone together and I could tell he loved it too. A popular topic we conversed about was how we were going to get everyone to calm down about our situation. We knew we were going to have to eventually leave this room and face the organization because the members were going to have to get use to us as a couple to ever be able to forgive us. A topic I wished we would have discussed was why I could make others feels but we both seemed to avoid this topic like the plague and I didn't want to bother Axel and bring it up because it wasn't like we could do much about it locked in his room anyways. Then on the night of the second day of being locked away in harmony with Axel, we decided tomorrow we would submerge into the cesspool of anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for finishing chapter five! Review if you want! :3


End file.
